jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Stands
General Stand Rules * A Stand protects its user, like a guardian. The name comes from "standing by" the user, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves. * A person can only have one Stand, though that Stand can go through metamorphosis to evolve (Echoes, for example). * As a Stand is part of the user, damage is reflected between the two. In most circumstances, if the Stand's leg is sliced off, the user will lose their leg as well. Some Stands, such as The Fool, and the armor of Silver Chariot, are immune to this effect. * Stands can only be seen by Stand users. There are exceptions, but only with Stands that are bound to physical objects (for example, Strength and Yellow Temperance). * The further the Stand is from its user, the weaker the Stand becomes, with most only being capable of acting within three meters. Some exceptions are Hierophant Green and Highway Star. * Stands are usually bound to the user's body, but exceptions are abound, such as Wheel of Fortune being bound to a car, and The Fool being bound to sand. * Most Stands have no personal goals, serving their master without question. Stands who don't have users will generally go wild, such as Notorious B.I.G. and Anubis. Some Stands show personality, speaking to others besides their master, but most still serve their master without question, The only shown exceptions were Surface, Whitesnake, who was shown to question his Master's motives, though it never spoke out, and Cheap Trick, whose motives are wholly selfish. * The first Stands in the JoJo Universe are named after the Major Arcana of the Tarot and Egyptian Gods. From Part IV onwards, stands were named after musical bands, albums, and songs. In part VI, many stand users are named after fashion labels. Protagonist *Jotaro Kujo - Star Platinum *Mohammed Abdul - Magician's Red *Joseph Joestar - Hermit Purple *Noriaki Kakyoin - Hierophant Green *Jean Pierre Polnareff - Silver Chariot *Iggy - The Fool *Josuke Higashikata - Crazy Diamond *Koichi Hirose - Echoes *Okuyasu Nijimura - The Hand *Giorno Giovanna - Golden Experience/Gold Experience Requiem *Blono Buccellati - Sticky Fingers *Narancia Ghirga - Aerosmith *Guido Mista - Sex Pistols *Leone Abbachio - Moody Blues *Trish Una - Spice Girl *Pannacotta Fugo - Purple Haze *Jolyne Kujo - Stone Free *Emporio Alnino - Burning Down the House *Hermes Costello- Kiss *F.F.- Foo Fighters * Weather Report - Weather Report *Narciso Anasui - Diver Down *Johnny Joestar - Tusk *Gyro Zeppeli - Scan Antagonists *Dio Brando - The World *Yoshikage Kira- Killer Queen/Sheer Heart Attack/Another One Bites the Dust *Diavolo- King Crimson *Enrico Pucci- Whitesnake *Enrico Pucci/Dio Brando- C-Moon *Enrico Pucci/Dio Brando- Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven) *Funny Valentine- Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Others Part III *Tower of Gray - Gray Fly *Dark Blue Moon - Captain Tennille Imposter *Strength - Forever *Ebony Devil - Devo the Cursed *Yellow Temperance - Rubber Soul *The Hanged Man - J. Geil *The Emperor - Hol Horse *The Empress - Nena *Wheel of Fortune - ZZ *Justice - Enya Geil *The Lovers - Steely Dan *The Sun - Arabia Fats *Death 13 - Mannish Boy *Judgment - Cameo *The High Priestess - Midler *Geb - N'Dour *Khnum - Oingo *Thoth - Boingo *Anubis - Caravan Serai/Chaka/Khan *Bast - Mariah *Sethan - Alessi *Osiris - Daniel J. D'Arby *Horus - Pet Shop *Atum - Terence T. D'Arby *Tenor Sax - Kenny G *Cream - Vanilla Ice Part IV *Aqua Necklace - Anjuuro Katagiri *Bad Company - Keicho Nijimura *Red Hot Chile Peppers - Akira Otoishi *The Lock - Tamami Kobayashi *Surface - Toshikazu Hazamada *Love Deluxe - YukakoYamagishi *Pearl Jam - Antonio Trussardi *Achtung Baby - Shizuka Joestar *Ratt - Bug Eye *Harvest - ShigekyoYanguu *Cinderella - Aya Tsuji *Atom Heart Father - Yoshihiro Kira *Boy II Man - Ken Ooyanagi *Earth, Wind, and Fire - Mikitaka *Highway Star - Yuuya Fungami *Stray Cat - Gatta *Superfly - Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Enigma - Terunosuke Miyamoto *Cheap Trick - Masazo Kinoto Part V *Black Sabbath - Polpo *Soft Machine - Mario Zucchero *Kraftwerk - Sale *Little Feat - Formaggio *Man in the Mirror - Illuso *Mister President - Coco Jumbo *Beach Boy - Pesci *The Grateful Dead - Prosciutto *Baby Face - Melone *White Album - Ghiaccio *Clash - Squalo *Talking Head - Tizziano *Notorious B.I.G. - Carne *Metallica - Risotto Nero *Green Day - Cioccolatta *Oasis - Secco *Rolling Stone - Scolippi Part VI *Goo Goo Dolls - Guess *Manhattan Transfer - Jongalli A *Highway to Hell - Xander McQueen *Marilyn Manson - Mirashon *Jumpin' Jack Flash - Lang Wrangler *Limp Bizkit - Sports Max *Survivor - Guccio *Planet Waves - Viviano Westwood *Dragon's Dream - Kenzo *Yoyoma - D & G *Jail House Rock - Miucha Miular *Bohemian Rhapsody - Ungaro *Sky High - Rykiel *Underworld - Donatello Versace Part VII *In a Silent Way - Sandman *Oh! Lonesome Me - Mountain Tim *Scary Monsters - Dr. Ferdinand *Cream Starter - Hot Pants *Wired - Pork Pie Hat Kid *Mandom - Ringo Roadagain *Catch the Rainbow - Blackmore *Tattoo You! - 11 nameless men *20th Century Boy - Magenta Magenta *Tubular Bells - Mike O. *Wrecking Ball - Wekapipo Category:Manga